Bright Eyes
by Azure Flame Mirime
Summary: La vida de una solitaria Absol se verá cambiada cuando conosca a quien sería más que un entrenador.
1. capítulo 1

  
  
Bright Eyes 

Capítulo 1:

Todo es calma y quietud en las montañas. Ningún entrenador tiende ha aventurarse por estos lugares, a menos que busque problemas.

A través del tiempo, ellos han sabido respetar nuestra lejanía. Ha de ser por nuestra ganada reputación de "Pokémon Desastre".

Una fresca brisa me trae el olor de las flores que están en un prado no lejos de aquí. Normalmente siempre hay entrenadores que quieren atraparme, pero la mayoría de ellos se aleja rápidamente.

Generalmente, bajo a ese prado para cambiar un poco de aire. Hoy es uno de esos días. Pero el viento, aparte del aroma de las flores me trae las noticias de que no estaré completamente sola.

Me voy acercando poco a poco al prado y logro ver a cuatro humanos, tres chicos y una muchacha. Dos de los chicos eran gemelos y no parecían tener más de 13 años y estaban teniendo una batalla con sus pokémon: un Blaziken y un Machoke, la chica era algo menos que los demás, debía tener unos 11 o menos, estaba acompañada por un Roselia. El otro entrenador tenía unos 15 años o más, estaba algo apartado del resto con un Zangoose sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Blaziken, ataque rápido- uno de los gemelos le ordena a su pokémon que ataque al Machoke de su hermano.

Es un buen ataque, pero ya verás como Machoke vence a tu pokémon- el otro chico se sonríe mientras ve a su hermano- Golpe sísmico!

- Oigan, llevan más de media hora en eso ¿es qué no se aburren?- La chica que hasta el momento había guardado silencio, se dirige a los dos hermanos que estaban muy entusiasmados en lo suyo- Podríamos hacer algo más interesante ¿Qué te parece Sean?

El cuarto del grupo empieza a mirar a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo. De un momento a otro saca una pokebola dela cual sale un Haunter. El chico se queda mirando fijamente el lugar donde estoy escondida. Para evitar cualquier problema lentamente me doy vuelta para marcharme del lugar.

- ¡¡Haunter, Mal de ojo!!- De improviso siento algo extraño en mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme de donde estoy, sólo me queda darme vuelta y encarar al entrenador.

- Sean ¿Desde cuándo sabias que había un Absol?- La chica lo mira asombrada.

- Desde hace un rato Zangoose sintió algo extraño, pero nunca pensé que fuera el pokémon desastre.

Lo más probable es que en la batalla, me tenga que enfrentar a ese Zangoose. No creo que la batalla sea muy difícil. Pero aun así, no debo confiarme, aún no quiero perder mi preciada libertad.

- Zangoose ¿Estás listo?

- 'Por supuesto que s'- El pokémon se acerca a su entrenador y empieza a jugar con sus afiladas uñas- 'Será una batalla rápida'

- 'No lo creo'- Le respondo. A mi alrededor aparecen unos remolinos mientras que el Zangoose espera las ordenes de su entrenador.

Por otro lado, los otros tres muchachos se sientan en la hierba a ver el combate.

- Zangoose, usa cuchillada antes que Absol te ataque con su viento cortante.

Zangoose estaba por atacarme, pero yo soy más rápida, así que mi ataque lo afecta primero. Doy un salto hacia atrás mientras pienso que otro ataque emplear.

- No está mal, mientras más te defiendas, más ganas tengo de capturarte- El entrenador sonríe para sí mismo- ¡¡Zangoose, golpes furia!!

Ese Zangoose logra golpearme, pero no demasiado. Lo mejor será que use mi ataque rápido, para acabar de una vez con esta batalla.

- ¡Paralizante!- Sin darme cuenta, la chica del Roselia le ordena a su pokémon usar su paralizante en mi. Siento que cada músculo de mi cuerpo empiezan a contraerse y empiezo a perder el equilibrio... Creo es mejor que me dé por vencida...

* * *

Es un día muy hermoso para salir a caminar... Este camino es el atajo más corto para llegar al siguiente pueblo y participar en las competencias con mis pokémon. Sólo Zuzu me acompaña bajo ese agradable sol, mientras la brisa golpea nuestros rostros.  
De un momento a otro me doy cuenta que hay cuatro entrenadores que están discutiendo.

- 'Brendan, ese pokémon que está ahí ¿Qué no es un Absol?'- Zuzu me pregunta, señalando al grupo de chicos.

- Hasta donde alcanzo a ver, parece que sí- Saco mi Pokedex para asegurarme de todas maneras.

- "Absol, el Pokémon Desastre. Absol tiene la habilidad de predecir la venida de desastres naturales. Vive en el ambiente áspero y rocalloso de las montañas. Rara vez se aventura a bajar de la montaña."- Esa es la información que me da mi Pokedex. Nada desconocido, después de todo, no es primera vez que veo a un Absol.

- Y parece que necesita ayuda ¿Qué te parece Zuzu?

- '¿Qué te hace pensar que necesita ayuda?'- Mi Marshtomp me pregunta dudando si interferir o no.

- Los cuatro están discutiendo y ese Absol no puede ni moverse, necesita ir a un Centro Pokémon- A paso firme me voy acercando a los entrenadores que no dejan de discutir. Según creo, los cuatro quieren atrapar a ese pokémon. De un momento a otro, el mayor de los cuatro lanza una pokebola en dirección al Absol, intentando moverse para no ser capturada. Sólo que Absol parece tener suficientes fuerzas para mandar a volar la pokebola.

De improviso uno de los entrenadores saca una pokebola y regresa a su Zangoose a ella. Los otros entrenadores lo imitan y se dan media vuelta para dejar a Absol lastimado.

-Oigan, no pueden dejar a ese Pokémon en ese estado.

En mayor, Sean creo que se llama, se dio vuelta- Mira niño, no necesito que me digas que hacer ¿Entendiste? Aunque si tienes problemas, podemos arreglarlo con una batalla.

¿Por qué siempre batallas? Las detesto, me hacen sentir... como mi papá. No quiero pelear, pero no puedo dejar a ese pokémon así.- Está bien. Acepto. ¿Uno contra uno estará bien?

- Ni un problema... ¡Scizor, yo te elijo!- De la pokebola sale un pokémon de color rojo, con grandes pinzar y unos ojos penetrantes.

- Tu turno amigo- Le digo a Zuzu, y él entusiasmado se prepara para la batalla.

- ¡Scizor, usa tu doble equipo!

En el minuto, aparecen varios Scizor, haciendo que Zuzu se confunda.

- Zuzu, usa tu chorro de agua.

Zuzu emplea su ataque en los Scizor, logrando dar en el verdadero. El ataque debilita mucho al pokémon ya que es del tipo acero.

- ¡Golpe bajo!- Sin vacilar, Zuzu ataca al Scizor lanzándolo al suelo.

- Scizor resiste... ¡Cuchillada!- El entrenador quería terminar la batalla pronto, sabía que esta en desventaja.

Espero que Scysor se acerque a Zuzu... Un poco más... Sólo un poco más...

- Zuzu, golpe de lodo- El ataque de Zuzu impacta los ojos del pokémon de acero, haciendo que se detenga- Ahora Zuzu, termínalo con un chorro de agua a toda potencia!!

Zuzu lanza un potentísimo chorro de agua y deja inconsciente al Scizor. Sean se queda mirando a su pokémon y empieza a maldecir para sí.

- ¡¡Bien hecho amigo!! Fue una estupenda batalla.- Nunca creí que yo dijera eso, pero así lo fue.

- ¡Esa batalla ha sido la mejor que visto en mi vida! Grabaste todo ¿Verdad Ty?- Algo extrañado me doy vuelta para toparme con Gabby y Ty. En el momento más inesperado, aparecen de la nada.

- ¡Por supuesto!- El chico de la gorra tenía su inseparable cámara al hombro- Fue una toma espectacular. No sabia que tuvieses esas habilidades Brendan.

- Por cierto... Los chicos esos se acaban de ir.

- Me lo suponía- Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que lo que dijo Gabby es cierto. Pero también noto otra cosa... - Necesito ayuda con ese Absol.

- Podemos llevarlo en la van al centro pokémon más cercano, creo q esta en Mauville - Ty se queda mirando como Absol pone resistencia a que lo ayuden. ¿Cómo hacer que se tranquilice?

-Ya sé que hacer- Saco a Coco de su pokebola y una vez afuera empieza a ronronear- Necesito que uses tu canción para dormir a ese pokémon ¿Podrás hacerlo?

- 'No necesitas decírmelo dos veces B-boy'- Coco se acerca a una distancia prudente del Absol y empieza a entonar una dulce melodía. Absol intenta no caer dormida, pero ya está demasiado debilitada por el paralizantes y las heridas en su cuerpo, que en un poco rato cae profundamente dormida. (nda: nn que lindura!!!)- Zuzu, Ty, ayúdenme a meterla en la van.- Sin dudar, los dos me ayudan a cargarla, sólo espero que el efecto del canto dure hasta Mauville...

* * *

Lentamente abro mis ojos y me encuentro en un lugar totalmente diferente al que estaba antes. Me doy cuenta que gran parte de mi cuerpo esta con unas vendas blancas. Miro a mi alrededor, pero nada me parece conocido. Sólo recuerdo q intentaban capturarme y alguien me ayudo. Tengo borrosas imágenes, pero recuerdo que me pareció ver a uno de los míos. Algo curioso, siendo que somos muy solitarios. Una extraña sensación me invade... todo relacionado con la mezcla de olores entre las bayas pecha y los lirios.De una puerta aparece una chica de cabello rosa vestida con un traje blanco y tras ella, viene un Chansey. Como aun no tengo las suficientes fuerzas para salir de este lugar, opto por quedarme. A pesar de todo, me siento segura en este lugar.

- Veo que ya estás mejor.- La chica de blanco de acerca a la camilla donde estoy tendida, mientras lee unos papeles- Chansey, creo que es hora de cambiar los vendajes.

- /De acuerdo/- Chansey se dirige a la puerta, la abre y veo a un chico de cabello blanco. Él entra y ese olor se me hace familiar, lo mismo que su cara.

- Brendan, que bueno que viniste.

Ahora recuerdo quien ese chico. Estaba en Verdanfurt, la vez que "provoque" ese derrumbe en la caverna.

- ¿Cómo está enfermera Joy?

- Como la ves. Ha mejorado bastante, pero es necesario que se quede aquí hasta que haya recuperado todas sus energías- ¿Escuchaste eso?- Me dice mientras sonríe. Lo miro directamente a los ojos, pero algo me obliga a bajar la vista. ¿Por qué? No tendría porque pasarme esto. Pero ese aroma tan agradable me hace pesar diferente.

Creo que de ahora en adelante no estaré nunca más sola...

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

He regresado con un nuevo fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo .

Este fic lo base en parte del manga de Pokémon Special, donde Brendan es un adorable coordinador pokémon y es hijo de Norman, el líder de gimnasio de Peltaburg.  
En este capítulo se menciona un hecho pasado en Verdanfurt, donde ocurre un accidente en el túnel Rusfurt, donde se derrumba parte de él quedando el novio de Wanda (la prima de Wally) atrapado. Cuando van al lugar del suceso, Brendan ve un Absol correr del lugar.

Bueno, siempre que me base en algo del manga, pondré una explicación para aquellos que no lo han leído.

Quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Uni, que me dio las ideas para este fic (y me presionó demasiado para terminar el capítulo).

Bueno, un saludo para ella, para mi hermana Mari y para Ashley Sketchit. Este capítulo va dedicado a las tres.


	2. capítulo 2

Bright Eyes  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
No ha pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que desperté en este extraño lugar. Poco a poco voy recuperando mis fuerzas y la movilidad. La enfermera Joy, la humana que ha estado cuidándome, dice que pronto me podré mover con más libertad.  
  
Mientras que el chico que me rescató, siempre me viene a visitar. Me agrada mucho su compañía, de hecho me simpatiza bastante, aun siendo un entrenador.  
  
Normalmente Brendan viene acompañado de alguno de sus pokémon, que todos tienen nombres muy graciosos. ¿Para qué usan nombres? Ha de ser alguna manera que los humanos tienen de demostrar a sus pokémon cuantos los aprecian. Antes, pensaba que eso era absurdo, pero ahora pienso muy diferente...

* * *

Ya han transcurrido unos cuantos días y se ve gran mejoría en ella. He pasado gran tiempo del día haciéndole compañía, tengo la impresión que se ha de sentir algo sola.  
  
En este momento estoy en una de las habitaciones del Centro Pokémon. No he dormido muy bien que digamos. Ha de ser la preocupación...  
  
Hay algo de lo que no me había percatado; según pude darme cuenta, es muy orgullosa y me sorprende que haya aceptado quedarse aquí sin poner resistencia.  
  
Un sonido de la puerta me saca de mis reflexiones. Era la enfermera Joy.  
  
- Brendan, vengo a decirte que ya se recuperó por completo- Hizo una pausa y se acerco más- Sabes lo que eso significa ¿no es así?  
  
Claro que lo sé. Tengo que dejarla libre, pero... Creo que me encariñe demasiado con ella. Si la capturo, sería un gesto muy egoísta de mi parte. No estaría pensando en que ella quiere seguir siendo libre. Lo leí en sus ojos. (nda: T.T Qué tierno!! sé que alguien más estará pensando igual que yo n.n)  
  
Sólo asentí a la pregunta de Joy.- Lo haré esta misma tarde...  
  
Siento que esas palabras dolieron al salir.  
  
Al decir eso, la enfermera Joy salió de la habitación y yo me tendí en la cama mirando el techo.-... Aunque va a ser difícil.- No recuerdo en que momento me venció el cansancio y mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar...  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo estuve dormido, pero debieron ser un par de horas. Al menos pude descansar un poco. Lentamente salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la habitación donde tienen a Absol, estaba durmiendo mientras que la enfermera Joy le hacía un ultimo chequeo antes que me la lleve. Me quedo mirando un rato por la ventana y luego me voy al lobby del centro pokémon donde están Gabby y Ty revisando sus equipos de filmación.  
  
Ty se percata de mi presencia y me saluda levantando una mano.- Te estábamos buscando, Brendan.  
  
- ¿Y para qué sería?  
  
- Supongo que te vas a ir pronto, si quieres te llevamos a la cuidad más cercana.  
  
- No se preocupen chicos, me hará bien caminar un poco. Además, tengo que dejar libre a Absol.  
  
Ty me quedo mirando con una mirada de extrañeza- Pensé que la capturarías...  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ty. Sería genial que la tuvieras en tu equipo.- Ty cruza sus brazos mientras que asiente dándole la razón a su camarada.  
  
-También pensé eso, pero no creo que se deje capturar muy fácilmente- lentamente voy caminando hacia los dos y me siento en uno de los asientos que hay.- Ya vieron como se opuso a que la capturaran esos chicos.  
  
- Si, es cierto- Súbitamente Ty se pone de pie y toma una caja.- No me tardo, empezaré a cargar la van.  
  
-Ty, creo q te vendría bien un poco de ayuda... - Saco una de mis pokebolas, la abro y de ella sale Zuzu y como es costumbre de él, su nariz gotea un poco (nda: o qué kawaii!!!). Me recuerda la razón por la que le puse ese nombre.- Zuzu ayuda a Ty con esas cajas.- Zuzu asiente y toma una de las cajas y empieza a caminar detrás de Ty.

* * *

Después que la enfermera Joy hiciera la última revisión, ella me dice que ya estoy lista para regresar a las montañas. Ese comentario me lleno de una gran felicidad, ya me sentía algo asfixiada en esta habitación. Ya necesitaba volver a mi hogar. Pero por otra parte no quiero volver. Siento que si me largo, lago faltará. Es tonto pensar que con sólo una semana, me sentí tan cercana, que incluso deseaba ser capturada, pero al poco tiempo volvía la cordura y mis ansias de libertad. En estos momentos no sé que pensar o hacer.  
  
Debió haber pasado unas horas cuando la enfermera me sacó de la habitación y me llevó a las afueras del Centro pokémon. Allí estaba él. Lentamente se acerco y me acaricio la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro (nda: xP no podré resistir mucho... mi glicemia).  
  
-Creo ya es hora de despedirnos- Quizás es idea mía, pero lo noto algo extraño. En respuesta froto mi cabeza en su mejilla. Me alejo de él y doy una mirada de agradecimiento a los demás. Luego me volteo y empiezo a irme en dirección a las montañas.

* * *

De a poco veo como se va alejando cada vez más. Pasan unos minutos y ya solo vemos un punto en el horizonte.  
  
-Bueno, creo q es hora de partir también- Ty toma un bolso que tenía a su lado, y según veo está algo pesado- Por Latias Gabby ¿Qué tienes aquí?  
  
- Tú sabes, mis maquillajes, mis cremas, mis peines...  
  
-Sí, ya entendí- Ty mete el bolso en la van y cierra la maletera.- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te llevemos?  
  
- De verdad chicos, prefiero caminar.- Aunque será un viaje muy largo, el siguiente rank está en Fallarbor.- Antes que lo olvide, chicos necesito que me prometan que no pasarán lo que grabaron.  
  
- No te preocupes, pero luego nos tendrás que contar el por qué de ese rechazo siendo que tienes esas habilidades innatas.  
  
Para ellos es sencillo decirlo- Sí como digas Ty. - Sé que fui algo irónico, pero ni yo sé la verdadera razón.- Bueno chicos, nos vemos pronto.- Levanto mi mano para despedirme de los chicos y emprendo el largo camino a Fallarbor.

* * *

He estado pensando todo el camino en la decisión que tomé. Siento que no fue la correcta. Pero aun así estoy feliz de ser libre. Cada paso que doy me hace dudar si retroceder o no. El viento empieza a soplar y con él un agradable aroma. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, como si el aire fuese agua... Creo que... Ya tomé una decisión.

* * *

El viento que soplaba hacia mucho más ligero el viaje. El sol brillaba, pero no hacia mucho calor. En camino había unos cuantos árboles de bayas. Para el próximo concurso voy a necesitar unos cuantos pokeblock, así que me detengo a recoger unas cuantas bayas. Tomo unas cuantas y regreso al camino de nuevo.  
  
No muy lejos del camino veo a unos Minun y Plusle jugar, pero después de un rato se alejan de donde están, como si algo los hubiese asustado.  
  
Me acerco al lugar y veo a cierta indeseable persona con su Combusken, Chaka.  
  
- Vaya, pero si es el delicado de Brendan.  
  
Ya empezó a molestar, definitivamente llega a ser realmente antipática. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan desagradable?- También me alegro de verte.  
  
- Creí que no tomabas estos caminos para no ensuciarte- Definitivamente May no es la persona más adecuada para hablar de eso.  
  
- Al menos tengo un poco más de cuidado, niña salvaje.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si arreglamos todo esto con una batalla?  
  
Aquí vamos de nuevo- Ya te he dicho que mis pokémon nacieron para los concursos, maníaca.  
  
- Tú y tus concursos. Eso es sólo para afeminados.  
  
Esta May ya me está exasperando... Debe haber alguna manera de hacerla callar... De un momento a otro se siente un ruido detrás de May, ella se da la vuelta para ver de que se trata y veo como un Absol se le tira encima con una cara de pocos amigos. (nda: te lo mereces xD)  
  
- '¡No vuelvas a molestar a Brendan!'  
  
Un segundo... Si sabe mi nombre tiene que ser la misma Absol que ayudé- Si que me alegro de verte de nuevo.  
  
Absol sale de encima de May y me agacho para quedar a su altura- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le acaricio la cabeza mientras digo eso. No sé si es idea mía o que, pero creo que se sonrojó.  
  
- ¿La conoces?  
  
Me quede un minuto en silencio. Mire los ojos de Absol y luego respondí- Desde ahora pertenece a mi equipo.- Noto que Absol tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- Bueno, a ver si la próxima vez la controlas más. Ya tengo q irme... Y recuerda el trato que tenemos.  
  
Después de eso, May se va por contrario de donde estoy viajando.  
  
Después de un rato, empiezo a caminar en dirección a Fallarbor, mientras pienso un nombre para Absol. Tengo muchos en la mente, pero ninguno me agrada del todo. No me doy cuenta cuando ya se empieza a oscurecer demasiado... ¡Ya lo tengo!- ¿Qué te parece Anya?

* * *

Hola a todos!! Aquí estoy de vuelta con la actualización. Casi me da un coma diabético escribiendo, pero acá lo tienen.n.n  
  
Antes de dar las respectivas explicaciones, voy con los review:  
  
**Julian Manes**: n.n muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Prometo no demorarme tanto como con el otro ( T.T estoy con sequía de ideas)  
  
**RutLance**: Que bueno que opines eso!! Pues sí, he mejorado bastante, ha de ser porque este fic lo estoy escribiendo con el corazón y no con la cabeza.  
  
**Ashley Sketchit**: Don't worry... De aquí en adelante, sólo sufrirá cierta peste a causa de uno que otro desastre :rollin'eyes:  
  
Acá vamos con las explicaciones:  
  
Brendan recuerda el por qué del nombre de su Marshtomp. El nombre japonés de Mudkip (la pre-evolución de Marshtomp) es Mizugoro y como siempre está con su nariz goteando, Brendan sólo le entendía "zuzu". Así que por eso le colocó ese nombre.  
  
Hace 7 años, algo le ocurrió a Brendan cuando tenía 4 años. Como era muy pequeño, no recuerda bien que pasó, pero desde ese día que odia a su padre y a las batallas pokémon.( gracias Ketsuban por el dato :P)  
  
May habla sobre una promesa que tienen ella y Brendan. Dicha promesa trata que en 80 días, ellos se van a encontrar en una caverna en las cercanías de Littlerot para ver si May obtuvo sus 8 medallas y Brendan consiguió ganar en todas las categorías de concursos y así probar quien es mejor entrenador.  
  
May no es como la May del anime si se habrán dado cuenta. Es todo lo contrario. Es una chica que le gustan las batallas pokémon, es bastante brusca para algunas cosas y muy poco femenina (se nota que no me cae muy bien?? n.nU). Ella es la hija de Profesor Birch, por lo que lo ayuda en sus investigaciones viviendo en medio del bosque sin tener contacto con la civilización.  
  
Por cierto, Anya significa Noche Oscura en japonés.  
  
Creo que eso sería todo.  
  
Quería mandarle muchos saludos a mi amiga Norka, que me animó mucho y me hizo pensar demasiado sobre algunas cosas. Muchas gracias n.n. Otro saludo para las chicas del Sugoi Gummi, en especial a RutLance y Ashley; a mi hermana Mari, Uni, Takachi, Fushigi-kun, Yami-kun y a mi compañero Juan Manuel que ha soportado todas mis locuras n.nU. Bueno... en realidad todos lo hacen xD.  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!! 


End file.
